Out With A Bang
by Mayuna
Summary: We knew going into this what the possible consequences were


_I am dedicating this to my niece Ayumi Elric who is as equally busy/lazy as I am. May the Sena be with you. _

We both knew going into this what could happen. I mean it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out even though with our intellects we could become just that. Anyways when we crossed over to this side of the gate it was never our intention to become the way that we did. It just sort of happened. Little things here and there, some small talk made about how easy it would be for us to get away with it because I mean lets face it you don't need that high of an IQ to become an enforcer of the law. The police and military are as stocked full of idiots as it was back in Amestris.

The first time was the most nerve racking of course. Even though yeah, we had done it before out of necessity while we were searching for the stone but to do it intentionally, to plan it out and see it take form. To plot it out and select an unlucky candidate now that's nerve racking. You have no idea the feeling you have knowing that you are about to do something considered a taboo by society. The air becomes crisper even in the dead heat of summer. You are in an almost constant state of euphoria as the thought tumbles in your head as your subconscious whispers it sweetly in your ear to resonate at the back of your skull.

At first we would just laugh it off when the other suggested doing something like that but soon it become clear to both of us that this is what we wanted. We needed it to feel whole. It was a silent mutual decision that was made really, kind of like a pact that only two brothers could make. It happened so fast and so innocently we only had time to plan out at first how it would go down and where. After that it was a question of what we would do afterwards and lastly, the most important piece of the puzzle; who.

It came to us one day out of no where. Someone we knew, not that well just an acquaintance of ours. It made it all the easier with how much she had annoyed us in the past. At first things went fine, no issues, no problems until the person believed that they were a part of our family. They actually believed that they belonged with us, the Elric brothers. Again this was a silent mutual decision as the acquaintance babbled mindlessly along attempting to strike up conversation that had no basis and no hope of ever getting anywhere. These stupid little observations that in all honesty were not even worth mentioning were what finally just made us go over into a dark abyss. Our only thought was to rid ourselves of this nuisance once and for all.

It had been quick enough. Once the time came we really didn't want to deal with it anymore. We yelled at each other to get it over with…to hurry up and finish it already, he didn't want too and I didn't want too once the time finally came. We just wanted it over with. So together we finally finished it. In all it was a span of probably five minutes but it felt like an eternity. We disposed of the problem and felt all the better for it. We had mentioned never doing it again but the relief that it brought was over whelming. For the first time in as long as I can possibly remember a great burden had been lifted. I felt the oppressive chain snap and fall to the ground.

We naturally skipped town and soon realized that you can't just do it once. You always need more. The feeling always comes back and there never seems to be a lack of idiots to annoy us but like I said we knew it couldn't last forever. We got sloppy and over confident making ourselves just as moronic as the people who were attempting to track us. It was really no surprise when we found ourselves cornered in the apartment we were renting.

It was a mutual decision between the two of us that only two brothers could make. I promised him I would be the one to take him back to the gate personally, I wouldn't let anyone else ever do that to him. I promised him afterwards that I would soon follow him and whatever judgment may fall upon us we would face together.

The click and the pop was seemingly louder than I thought possible. I watched the eyes, alive and vibrant roll in the back of his head as blood splattered against the wall that was some feet away. The heavy thud of his body was almost more than I could take. I did find it somewhat, not humorous but intriguing in its own way how I had already done this well over a dozen times but never had I felt such pain. Don't get me wrong, there was no remorse. We had come to the conclusion that we were helping the alchemists back home. By sending others to the gate they became energy for Amestris so even though we weren't there we were still contributing to our home land.

I pressed the cold metal to my temple clicking the barrel as my finger slowly squeezed the gun. I can hear them outside in the hallway as they rush up the stairs more than likely knowing what we were up to. The first shot that killed Al had been enough to wake the dead so to say. It isn't as easy as I thought it would be. I just can't stop staring at my little brother. I will myself to do it. To go to the gate with Alphonse like I promised because I know that if I wait to long then by the time I get there he will be gone, lost to me forever. The morons pound on the door threatening to break it down. My finger squeezes the trigger a little harder and I know that….

_**BANG**_


End file.
